The Ultimate Being
by ShadowKing042
Summary: (FIRST THINGS FIRST OP OC WITH HAREM DONT LIKE DONT READ AND DONT FLAME EVER!) What if A being was created using OPHIS' POWER and RED'S WILL, with the remains of GOD'S SOUL, and some other stuff too... (read for full informantion)
1. Chapter 1

The ultimate being chapter 1

Hi my name is Mugen Zensū I was born of nothingness and everything born with power Shinto, power Norse, power biblical, I was created in secret to watch over all by infinity and dream. Granted power of 5 dragons, the remains of god's soul and a Phoenix the agility of youkai with the might of micheal, azazel and the original Mous but all that power I couldn't handle at birth and it was sealed and I was raised by Sirzechs, Azazel, Micheal, Odin,Tsukiyomi, Barqiel, Ajuka, and Ruvel as part of a secret deal. The 7 agreed that for the time being only the 7 of them should know of my existence

Mugen's POV (8 years old)

It's time to start your training with Micheal" Odin said waving at the child. They had started training him physically at the age of six and now two years later he was ready to start his real training.

(Heaven)

"Ok Mu let's start working on your holy training." Micheal said

"First lets see you make a light spear" Micheal said.

Concentrating hard I felt something form in my hand opening my eyes a small light spear was in my hand probably a quarter the size it should be but for a first try micheal seemed impressed.

"Now throw it at the practice dummy over there." Micheal instructed. So aimed and threw the spear at the dummy and it hit it mid torso and left a whole around four fifths the size of a regular full sized light spear would have made even though the spear itself had only been one fourth the size of a normal light spear.

Micheal's jaw dropped "Oh my well...me...no wait you...no...well never mind" He said.

Mugen's POV (age 9)

So far I have spent 50 days training with each of the seven. I have 3 sets of wings, white bird wings, black bird wings and bat wings.

Mu's POV age 11

I have 10 wings 2 white angel wings, 2 black angel wings, 2 devil wings, and 4 dragon wings two red and two white. Today I learned from Tsukiyomi about swords I want to collect all of these amazing swords from the Biblical sword Excalibur to the Shinto blade Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi.

Mu's POV age 13

I have 7 pairs of wings one pair of angel one fallen angel, one set of Valkyrie wings , 2 sets of devil wings, and 2 sets of dragon wings one pair of crimson wings and one pair of white wings. I also got an idea from Ajuka and Azazel instead of just collecting these magical blades I could combine them well I don't know how yet but I'll figure out a way.

Chapter 1 part 2

Training sacred and... well... Not so sacred

Age 14

Micheal was training me to use my most divine ability, the ability of creation. "Mu let's start with having you create a non living thing that should be simpler... I think I am not really sure how creation works" he admitted. I imagined a spherical diamond I then tried to force the carbon in the air to compress into the diamond it worked kind of I got an uneven rough diamond pebble the size of a grain of sand. Micheal not knowing better tried to praise me but I stopped him telling him that I did it wrong. When he asked me what I meant I said that It hadn't felt quite right. It felt more like manipulation then creation.

Age 15

After successfully gaining the ability of creation (but not control but I sure as hell am not going to tell Micheal that he'd have a panic attack... again) I mean seriously imagine the most overprotective mother you can imagine now compare that with the most relaxed dad you can possibly imagine add the difference to the amount that overprotective mother is protective square it and then multiply by 10 divide by 2 then square it again that is how stressed Micheal gets, he may be immune to the effects of time but I'm wondering how stress hasn't killed him, well at least he is better now then how he used to be (mental cringe at thought of how micheal used to be)

(Asgard)

Anyway today Azazel and Odin are teaching me something and they seem pretty excited it seems and Ddraig and Albion seem pretty excited as well for some reason, even fafnir is beginning to stir.

Chapter 1 part 3

Age 16

Micheal is starting to worry that I am spending to much time with Azazel and Odin claiming there perverse natures are bad influences on me and called a meeting

(Meeting)

"I Odin demand to know...

"What is...

THE MEANING OF THIS!" Both Odin and Azazel shouted at Micheal in perfectly synced unison upon their simultaneous arrival.

Micheal explains that he is merely worried about how they are affecting me. "How dare you it was because of us that fafnir was unsealed" Odin yelled at Micheal. "We are just trying to make him a more balanced individual, as is our duty" replied Azazel. "Why don't we let Mugen decide" Baraquiel interjected. "What is it that that you want Mu?" Odin said finally starting to regain his composure. As I have been becoming more involved in the affairs of all in secret of course I declare that I wish to continue training from time to time with each of you but my wish has incorporated the needs of all into it for it is now time I start acting in this world I am by no means weak, Baraquiel can I not smite any that oppose you, Baraquiel cringed at Mu's mastery of lightning as god he could literally call bolts from the heavens and rain them down on any foolish enough oppose him.

"I say he is right, as god he should be stopping another war not being babied by all of us all the time" Ruval said. "But where to start?" Ajuka asked out loud. I concentrated and staring at the table created a map of the world. "I have noticed Kokabiel has been trying to start another war and to beat ones enemy one must think as they think." I said.

I have reason to believe that the town of kuoh in Japan is his target as two siblings of the 4 maous currently reside there. Which is why I would like to make my appearance in this world there so when he makes a move I destroy him. Sirzechs started choking on his wine setting his cup down at the mention of Kuoh being under possible attack.

"Then it's decided I said I will go to Kuoh I promise not to quit training though I will come back frequently"

I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start this chapter I want to say a couple things one of which is that they amount of questions, positive reviews, favorites, and follows on the first chapter alone was** **phenomenal and I really want to thank all of you.**

 **Next order of buissness is 's inaccurate update dates as it doesn't count it when you update an existing chapter which the first chapter started at about 400 words an is now around 1100 words so pay attention to the part that tells you how many words there are as sometimes I write chapters in parts.**

 **Third of all I wanted to apologize fior how long this second chapter has taken.**

 **Oh and here is a description of Mu's Appearance**

 **Hair color: Metalic Gold**

 **Eye Color:Deep Blue with aura blue ring on edge of colored part of eye (having brain fart can't remember the name of the colored part of eye)**

 **And about the Harem, who's in it isn't set in stone so ya...**

 **Please note I only own my OCs and None of the anime's own property**

 **CROWD: GET ON WITH IT!**

 **Fine**

Chapter 2 Part 1

Mu's POV

Ok the seven did decide on a constraint, I need to get a second familiar first.

So I went to the familiar forrest

(Familiar Forrest)

"What is it that thou doth seek, something strong or something meek, poisonous, or big and scary, maybe something that's forever merry?" The familiar master asks.

copying the man's odd speech pattern I reply with "You can never go wrong with Something big nor something strong"

"A hydra A hydra is that for you, just hope that it doesn't bite you" he said.

"A bit more loyal to me I'd cast, for a hydra would not stand fast." I replied.

"Only one beast fulfills your wish, but if she doesn't like you, you'll be her next dish." He gulped.

'Where can I find this great beast, is it to the north or off to toward east?" I ask

"You don't find her no you won't, she finds you and..." the rest of his sentence was cut short as I was grabbed by a blue dragon and carried off to a cave.

"Who wishes to speak with me, Tiamat?" The dragon said.

"Well if your going to be my familiar I might as well tell you my story" I say causing her to laugh. I bring out my eight sets of wings which gets her to stop laughing.

"I tell her my tale about who I am and my life so far" at the end she asks to become my servant as well as my familiar instead of just my familiar.

She then transforms into her human form. Which is a tall girl around my age with long aura blue hair and saphire blue eyes and a massive bust. She walked over to me and kissed me.

The Ultimate being chapter 2 part 2

(Kuoh Acadamy)  
Mu's POV  
Before arriving here I disguised myself as my swiss persona known as "Gott" which is german for god. My hair changed from gold to light blonde my eyes changing from sapphire blue to electric blue.

Part 3

Me and Tia are currently staying in my first familiar "Langskip". "Langskip was a gift from odin I got when I was 13" As a Skíðblaðnir Langskip grew over time and is now more than big enough for us to live in. Tia I'll be right back I said leaving the house

I was walking through the park because something felt well holy which was unusual for Kuoh. I was so deep in thought I walked right into someone causing them to fall. "I'm so very sorry I did not see you there" I said helping her up. "Oh it's quite alright it's my fault" the blonde nun said bowing in apology. "Nonsense I should have been paying attention, so if you need any help just ask" I said intrigued why Micheal would send a member of the church here, as it would only serve to destabilize the town further. "Do you know where I could find this town's church?" She asked. "Kuoh towns church has been abandoned for a long time why would you want to go there?" I asked.  
She abruptly ran off towards a crying child. What happened next explained everything. She then walked back over to me and I told her that it wasn't safe at that church and I'd explain everything she just needed to come with me.

(Home)  
"What is your name?" I asked her gently.  
"Asia...Asia Argento" she stammers.  
"Can you give me a second Asia." I said kindly.  
Summoning a large filing cabinet labeled "Unsorted system made decisions" I started searching through the files "A...Ar...Arg... Aha Argento here it is" I said. Now then, lets see why you were sent to Kuoh, I mean someone with such a gift sent all the way out here, doesn't make a lot of sense... Holy maiden... twilight healing... That's not right... That's not right at all.  
"Asia can you keep a secret?" I asked her. She nodded  
"Asia I am going to tell you something so secret you will be the 12th being to know about it..." I said drawing out my wings. (I'm so glad that I aura proofed my house or I'd have half the supernatural world at my door). "Asia when the original god died they managed to gather most of his soul and they combined it with some other stuff and created an even more powerful being I am that being Asia, my name is Mugen and I am god" I said causing Asia to drop to her knees bowing at my feet. "Rise child I have an offer for you" I said. You could see the stars in her eyes. "How would you Asia Argento like to serve me?" I asked. "What must I do to earn such a high honor lord" she asked, her excitement threatening to make her lose control. Just say yes. "Yes!" Asia said without hesitation. I walked over to her and kissed her lightly on the lips causing her to moan in pleasure

Asia's POV

When his lips touched mine I was shocked and in an absolute state of bliss then suddenly the pleasure increased I could feel myself changing physically taller, slightly older, my chest felt a lot heavier, became my legs became longer, my thighs slightly thicker my butt more pronounced, and my back also felt heavier


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ultimate Being chapter 3

Before I start this chapter I want to say a couple of things number one is that I appreciate the number of follow/favorites and positive reviews this story has already gotten . The second thing is that Mugen's power of creation can in fact change the past. The third thing is that their will be multiple boosted gear/divine dividing wielders. Fourth thing for some reason and this doesn't just apply to this story I call kalawaner, kalnawar I don't know why but I do think the second sounds better. Anyways on with the story

Part 1 siblings

Mu's POV

On the way to lunch I was wondering about what I was going to do with all the extra space at home and then I somehow got off onto the tangent of wondering why Tia's and Akeno's angel wings were bronze. My train of thought was disrupted when Issei Hyoudou bumped into me and time stopped my and my creation ability activated Issei now had and had now always have had a twin sister named Isabella Ivory Hyoudou, who also wielded the boosted gear (and was now someone who had been my servant since the night Issei became a devil). Unlike Issei "Ivy" didn't obsess about messing with others breasts (because she's a girl and that would be messed up) she was a nymph and loved when her partner played with her breasts.

I don't even know why I go to school I mean for one I am god and also I finished all my work the first day so it wouldn't be a burden later. I thought as I was leaving the school building. I was half way to the gate when I bumped into Akeno my eyes flashed gold my wings came out and time stopped as my power of creation activated when time resumed only any of my and the sevens memories that would be effected had double memories one of the original and one of this new timeline. Everyone else effected would only have the new memories.

When I bumped into Akeno I accidentally created her twin sister Hikari Himejima, who was now someone who had been one of my servants for years. Hikari's only differences from Akeno were, her longer hair that instead of being in a pony tail like Akeno's Hikari's hair was let down and slightly longer than Akeno's, Hikari's breasts are larger, she is taller and more voluptuous, and is sexually opposite to her sister; where Akeno is a masochist Hikari is a major nymphomanic and where Akeno is major sadist Hikari is a slight sexual mudist (she derives pleasure from causing pleasure upon her partner).

(Before I forget Ivy has golden brown hair that goes half way down her back and buxom figure)

Part 2

Mu's POV

3.2.1

The Alchemic Theory

I went to talk to Azazel about why my wings haven't turned gold and why my servants were bronze instead of silver he asked me how I had bound them, kissing.

After some quick calculations he asked if I'd slept with any of them.

No I said defensively with a huge blush. After 5 minutes of thinking

he told me he would be right back

Liquified ether (ether as in the cosmic energy not the highly volatile substance)

Powdered-Red Philosophers stone

Holy Water

Liquid from the fountain of youth

Elixir of Immortality (made by the moon rabbit)

Greek Ambrosia

Greek Ichor

A Golden apple of Immortality found in The Garden of the Hesperides which is guarded by Ladon

He came back with all but two of these items he did not have holy water nor liquified ether which is odd that he didn't have the most and least common things on the list.

I created the last two items and thanked Azazel who said i needed to mix it in a cauldron heated by fire from a dragon king. He also said I should then create a spring or something that would create an endless supply of the resulting liquid. He explained having sex in a pool of the liquid would fully bind that girl to me after the partial bond was made and make me stronger the more girls I bind completely and the more times I had sex in the liquid although the number of girls effected it more than how much I did it but they would both increase my power. It would be amplified by crystals and if a Yggdrasill grew out of it


End file.
